Taniguchi's Transition
by Medz03
Summary: Story in Tanichui's point of view that highlights the side we don't see in the anime and light novels. It shows how he changes throughout the series and how he comes to terms with his feelings. Please read and review! KyonXHaruhi, TaniguchiX?.
1. Chapter 1

**This**** is probably my first Haruhi fanfiction ever, let alone my first fan fiction ever; I'm not much of a writer but several great stories here such as Meet the Suzumiyas have given me inspiration to give it a shot. Please review and let me know how I did. Thanks! Enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fan fiction. The author of this story claims no ownership of the characters, locations or events that this story uses.

* * *

><p>I loudly yawned as I stretched my arms still lying in bed. I slapped my hand on to the stand besides my bed in attempt to grab my phone. After successfully locating it, I turned my attention to the time. '<em>8:50 AM' <em>It read.I'm going to be late for school? Big deal. That's when I remembered…today was the day we found out which high schools we had been accepted into.

I jumped out of bed as quick as I could…this was possibly the most excited I have been in a long while. I hurriedly changed out of my pyjamas and into my school uniform. I didn't even bother with my hair. I ran down the stairs - school bag in hand.

"Bye Mom! Gotta run!" I exclaimed as I burst through the front door and eagerly made my way towards school.

I got into the school literally a few seconds before the school bell rang (technically I was still late) signalling that classes were to start except for ours as today we we're going to be preparing for high school. I walked into the classroom and expected a small lecture from the teacher for my late arrival; Instead, I was greeted with perhaps every student in the class grinning and conversing with each other. Instantly, I knew what they were all so excited about: they had already found out where they were going.

I fast walked towards my teacher (in order to stay out of trouble for running inside) feeling both excited and nervous at the same time. What if I no school accepted me? I mean my grades weren't **that** bad but there possibility was still there. Another thought ran through my head: what if I was the only one from here going to that high school? I'd be all alone and would have to make completely new friends! Oh well – I'm sure I'll get through seeing as I am quite popular around here.

I slightly bowed as I approached my teacher.

"Your late Taniguchi" was the first thing she said to me with an expression on her face displaying a bit of disappointment. "…but seeing as today is quite special, I'll skip the scolding **for now**." She continued.

I bowed and gave her my apologies - "err haha…Sorry!" as I proceeded to take the paper she handed to me.

_North High... _I don't even remember applying there…though I'm sure the school didn't make a mistake. Oh well, I must be suffering from some life threatening illness that causes me to suffer memory loss…that or I've just got really bad memory. Yeah, I think it's more likely to be the latter.

I went through the room full of students searching for anyone who would be going to the same high school as me…none. None at all. I was right I'd be starting completely alone…but hey, I could be anyone I want in that case!_ Think of the girls Taniguchi…think of the girls…_ This is going to be better than I thought!

And with that, we all went through the rest of the school day which was pretty uneventful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I will admit, this wasn't a very exciting chapter but I wanted to build it up a bit…if that worked or even made sense heh. Please review what I have done so far. Next chapter will be up really, really soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is: chapter two! I understand that the last one was incredibly short for a chapter here at Fanfiction but it was my first try. I'm now slightly more confident and have a better idea of what to write. I've also worked out a decent plot IMO. So please read and review and pardon the noobish writing that you will encounter below!**

**P.S: This chapter fast forwards to the first day of North High.**

* * *

><p>I began my journey to my new school, North High, on time and as ready as ever. This was quite a surprise to my mother as she wasn't used to ever seeing me up that early. As enthusiastic as I was, I eventually grew tired of hiking up the enormous hill that lead to my new high school. I'm starting to think this isn't worth it…I could always drop out and earn a living off of cleaning the streets or something…Nah.<p>

Soon I was with in seeing distance of the school. Man, I was excited. I've been here before to check it out, sort of like a taster day to give us a feel of how high school life would be but the excitement on that day was nothing like it was today. I guess puberty must really be taking its toll on me because one of the main reasons I'm excited is because of all the hot girls I'm going to be able to meet! And there you were, thinking I was enthusiastic about my education.

I entered the building and changed into my indoor shoes, placing my regular shoes into my locker. Upon putting them on, the first thought that came to my head was 'Geez these are some really ugly looking shoes'. I walked around and wandered the halls for a while until I found my homeroom. I entered the class which nearly full but it had a sort of relaxed environment to it. Students were free to converse with each and other before the bell rang.

Our teacher, Okabe Sensei entered the room. He gave us a brief description of himself and then explained a bit about the school. I didn't pay too much attention, there were these really cute looking girls seated next to me that had my eyes for a while. Okabe Sensei got everyone to stand up and give a brief introduction one by one. It was during this time that I realised that there were in fact some people from my junior high school attending here, just not anyone who I was really acquainted with. Well, that's what I thought; She then stood up and recited a few lines that had most of the class in shock and perhaps a bit of curiosity.

"I don't have any interest in ordinary people. If anyone here is an alien, time traveller, slider or an esper, please come see me! That is all." She then sat back down in her seat, with the entire class's eyes still on her like a hawk eyeing its next prey from above.

The person speaking was none other than Haruhi Suzumiya. She went to East Junior High with me and there was also a time where we…err…kind of dated. Though she dumped me literally 5 minutes after I asked her out…maybe I should have not asked her out on the phone…but why'd she say yes in the first place..? Truth be told, I'm still not exactly over that whole fiasco. I guess that's why I flirt with girls so much…

Okabe Sensei merely replied in an awkward manner and ushered the next person to introduce themselves breaking the awkwardness, though I suppose slapping someone would have broken the silence just as well…never mind… Everyone else had a relatively normal introduction, including mine though I guess I should have left out the part about being here to look for cute girls' heh.

Okabe Sensei let us converse freely to get to know each and other a bit before we went into proper lessons. I noticed a dude was talking a little bit to Suzumiya; I couldn't help but feel sorry for the sucker for he was surely planning to ask her out and have his heart broken moments later.

I for one, took the smart route and flirt with some _real_girls.

"Hey ladies, you must be Jamaican…because 'Ja-may-can' me crazy." In retrospect, maybe that was a really bad idea, you know, since it was an all Japanese school and all…

"You're not really good with women are you?" Chucked a fellow classmate seated in front of me.

He was a short boy with brown messy hair that stopped just before it reached his eye brows. He looked like the stereotypical hardworking student. My initial thoughts? Who does this nerd think he is telling me I'm no good with _the ladies_!

"What? Who are you anyway?" I barked. Just as I said this I noticed the girls moving away and talking discreetly with each other. Oh yeah, Score! I _definitely_ hit off with them.

"My apologies. Taniguchi, right? My name is Kunikida, pleased to meet you." He replied.

We conversed with each other for a few minutes. We just talked about pretty trivial stuff such as where we live, what school we went to and why we came to North High. He laughed when I told him I didn't even remember applying here and therefore couldn't give him a solid answer. I laughed harder when he told me he applied to North High because of a girl he had a crush on. He seemed quite depressed when I brought that up so I decided to console him to the best of my ability.

"Don't worry. I was only messing around. You're getting there Kunikida, you aren't that bad. Maybe I could show you thing or two on how to get girls to fall for you like they do for me!" Surely this would make him feel better.

He started to laugh hysterically. "No, no, I'm fine! I don't think your Jamaican pick-up lines would be of much use anyway_" _He replied, doubting my knowledge in my field of expertise.

After a few more activities thought up by Okabe Sensei to help us get to know one and other more the lunch bell rang. I noticed my new friend Kunikida was conversing with that sucker who had a thing for Suzumiya. I walked over to them and sat down and introduced myself.

"Hey I'm Taniguchi. Your name is Kyon, right?"

He made an audible grunt. "Yeah, whatever, you can call me that."

Kunikida further helped introduce us to each other and explained that he and Kyon both went to the same junior high together. They started to talk to each other while I opened up my bag and took out my lunch. Just before I started to eat, I remembered something.

"Hey Kyon. Stay away from that Suzumiya girl."

"What?" He retorted with a surprised look on his face.

"Trust me, she's not worth it. I know what you're thinking, but trust me, her weirdness outweighs her looks by a long shot. So I suggest you remove any thoughts of asking her out now."

"Kyon always did go for the weird girls in junior high, remember Sasaki, Kyon?" said Kunikida.

"I wasn't planning on even asking her out…I don't even like her!" Shouted Kyon!

He seemed pretty tense; yeah he's definitely in denial. Poor soul's already fallen for the Suzumiya charm…

The rest of the day was un-eventful; we had normal curricular lessons which bored me to hell. I think picking this school was a mistake, wait, I still don't know if I picked this place or not!

It turned out that Kyon and I shared the same path home while Kunikida went nearly in the opposite direction to us. We said our goodbyes and we departed while myself and Kyon engaged in a bit of small talk. I decided to tell him a bit more about Suzumiya to perhaps put him off the idea of asking her out…maybe one day I'd give it another shot myself haha.

"Hey Kyon…" I started to say…

"What is it?"

"Apparently Suzumiya says yes to ever guy that asks her out, heck, I'm sure she'd even say yes if a girl asked h -" He interrupted me with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"What are getting at? I told you I don't want to ask her out. Stop going on about that." He said, saying the last part with a hint of venom. A part of me hopes that he's telling the truth another part is telling me to move on, Suzumiya isn't worth it. My experience with her was similar to a Venus fly trap. I got lured in and **SNAP**, I got crushed.

The rest of the walk home was pretty silent. There was a turn that separated our paths home so we said goodbye to each other and walked on alone. The events of today went through my mind as I summarised it all. I've made a few friends today, Okabe Sensei isn't that bad from what I know so far and there are some really cute girls in my class too. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the last, well if you enjoyed the last chapter at all. I'm quite bad at this haha. Please review! The next chapter will be up if I get a few reviews at the least since I need some way of knowing if anyone is enjoying this. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
